yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Travers (Jailbird) (deceased)
tumblr_mmg1unZM6O1r9npleo1_1280.jpg "C'mon Is that all you got?! I was just gettin' started here !" 'First Name' Cody Last Name Travers IMVU Name KodiTorabaasu Nicknames Jail~Bird Age 19 Gender Male Height 6'5 Weight 200 Blood type A Behaviour/Personality tumblr_me1vgt3jkk1qg1e00o1_500.png Cody has a cocky personality,though always having a lazy look upon his face..Him an Kodi are rather abrasive in there own nature.. Ever since juvy took a hold of the male.. his whole demeanor had to change due to not looking like a bitch in jail.. Cody is depicted as being a combative, reckless but ultimately positive and good-natured man, also having a sense of justice and love for his best friend Kodi. The blonde buff male has become extremely apathetic and aloof, although he remains pugnacious as ever, occasionally breaking out of prison just to fight and relieve his boredom.He interprets his imprisonment as punishment for his ultimately good deeds from before, and even admits that the idea of achieving any constructive goal (such as overcoming rivals or taking care of family) is lost on him. Cody harbors some internal resentment towards the outside world, musing that he fought solely for the sake of his life in juvy due to the cops already not fond of him..along with Kodi being wanted as well in the future..Though not being happy with how Kodi is turning. when he introduces her to drugs.. he tends to have a anti-social behavior as he gets older. . Despite this, while Cody appears to have given up on fighting crime,Though.. he still retains his old sense of justice and an enduring desire to oppose Kodi's evil drugged out ways. Appearance jack_frost_doodles_by_rattledmachine-d5mt50k.jpg Before being taken to juvy, Cody wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. In prison, he keeps his white sneakers but wears the white and dark-blue striped prison uniform and handcuffs linked with a long chain. Unlike other prisoners, he intentionally keeps his prison uniform on, as well as the handcuffs, although he can easily remove them. Though soon or later he wears a orange prison jumpsuit,being sent back into prison once more thus busting out right after. Jailbird Superhero Outfit 0000000.png Voice Actor Micahel Dobson Cody has the Voice of Cody Travers from Street Fighter (XD) Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Clan & Rank N/A What district do you live in? 2''' '''Relationship 1692999-bigthumbnail.jpg In a relationship with Cessair Torabaasu Occupation Pride of Justice ►ＳＡＭＥＺＵＫＡ ＧＡＫＵＥＮ Largekk.jpg Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou(ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni.-- 'Weapon of Choice' Knife Allies/Enemies *Kodi *Connor *Ueta *Cessair *Nathan Background Unknown/ All that is known that he had became Jail buds with Kodi After she had been taken in prison at a young age. PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! * Peak Human Stamina * Peak Human Strength Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Category:3rd Gen NPC